


Sexting

by jensha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensha/pseuds/jensha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas texts Dean and makes it hard for him to concentrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting

Dean's pocket vibrated as Sam was explaining a case he'd found where it looked like a rogue vamp was wreaking havoc in the local area. Dean pulled out his phone to find a text from Cas and stopped dead when he read the message.

**Cas: Hey sugar ~**

"Are you okay, Dean? Who is it?" Sam asked, worried by his brother's expression.

"It's Cas," Dean shook it off.

**Dean: Hi Cas?**

"What's he saying?" Sam persisted but Dean shook his head quickly.

**Cas: What you doing, honey?**

"Nothing, nothing, just asking what we're up to," Dean muttered, his cheeks turning red.

"Sure.." Sam smirked and left Dean to text, turning on his laptop to research.

**Dean: Working**

**Cas: Sounds sexy, can I help? (;**

**Dean: Okay, what's going on with you.**

Dean couldn't say he wasn't enjoying this but he was rather confused by this change of character and sudden show of affection. Cas couldn't be drunk as he could actually form comprehensible sentences so what is this?

**Cas: I'm just bored.. and alone..**

Dean sighed, so Cas just wanted someone to text and mess with..

**Cas: and naked..**

Dean's breathing hitched. What.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked and his brother nodded, not even bothering to glance up as he reread the message. Those mental images are not doing him any favours right now as he could feel a certain part of his body awakening.

**Dean: Cas..**

**Cas: I wish you were here now, Dean, I need you..**

Dean shifted in his seat and tried to get himself under control. Sam just laughed, making Dean turn a deeper shade of red and wondering if Sam really knew what was going on. Deciding that he'd had enough, Dean decided to play along. Who knows, maybe this could work.

**Dean: Why don't you come get me? (;**

**Cas: That would take too long right now, I need to call you, baby, I need- what do they call it- phone sex?**

Dean didn't even bother to reply, he was pressing 'call' before he'd even run out the room, away from the sniggering Sam.

"Cas, um...baby?" Dean asked tentatively and a laugh came from the other end making Dean's heart stop.

"Hello, Dean, sorry to disappoint but it's your old friend, Gabe. Cas, or should I say 'baby', asked me to find out how you felt about him and now I have all the evidence I need."

And with that, Gabriel hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> (This work was called 'Destiel/Cockles Smut' but they are now all going to be separate works)


End file.
